


Beginning

by ayitschaboy



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayitschaboy/pseuds/ayitschaboy
Summary: It's Jia Xie-See's first day at the Galaxy Garrison





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Jianurary is done!!! Sorry its a bit short I'm doing this really late. Jianuary will be a mix of drawings and writings based on what I'm able to do

     Jia took a deep breath as she looked up at the entrance to the Space Exploration Garrison. It was her first day as a new student and she felt a mix of excitement and anxiety as she walked in with all the other first years.  
      After orientation they were directed to their dorm rooms. They bumped into two other first years, two boys. One had black hair and determined eyes, he was grinning as he slung his arm around the neck of another boy. He was darker with brown hair and intelligent eyes behind his glasses.  
     “Takashi let go!” He whined, the first boy, Takashi just laughed before he noticed Jia. “Hey there, are you new too?” Jia nodded, “I’m Jia Xie-See.”  
     “Ah, are you across the hall from us? We’re roommates.” The boy with glasses said, gesturing at Takashi. “My name is Adam by the way, nice to meet you.” “It’s nice to meet you too.”  
      “Oh! You should come eat lunch with us! Adam and I were just about to go to the cafeteria.” Jia thought about before nodding, “Sure, I’d like that.” he smiled, feeling like it was a good beginning to the year already.


End file.
